


Some Secrets Should Stay Secrets

by Priestlyislove



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Internalized Homophobia, List Fic, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Mental Instability, Suicide mention, bad people who fall in love, don't even read this story tbh, drug mention, so many trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac makes a list. He was trying to prove a point, but now he realizes he can't show anyone this list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Secrets Should Stay Secrets

Dennis never thinks Mac knows anything. He treats him like he's completely oblivious to the world around him, so Mac decided to list all the things Dennis didn't know he knew.

1\. Dennis always craved physical attention. He would take any reassurance, but a simple touch can be enough to keep him satisfied for hours.

2\. He tries to take care of the others. He wants to be depended on, he wants to be loved.

3\. Dennis never thinks he's enough, which is why he always acts like he is

4\. He lights up the room when he laughs

5\. Sometimes he couldn't make himself eat unless he was high. 

6\. He's not a good person. He doesn't think Mac knows this, but he does. He's a bad man. So is Mac.

7\. He takes out his anger on his own body. 

8\. Charlie doesn't like the way Dennis treats Mac, but Mac doesn't care.

9\. He says mean things on purpose, just to rile Mac up. He wants to hurt him because he thinks that's what it'll take to make Mac stay. 

10\. Dennis kisses boys.

11\. When he's really concentrating, he'll mouth words to himself or repeat phrases.

12\. Dennis doesn't like it when Mac makes new friends. Mac no longer tries.

13\. He's a walking disaster

14\. One day he's going to self destruct

15\. Mac doesn't have to stick around to see it (but he will. He'll burn with him)

16\. Dennis’ hands are structured so they would fit perfectly around Mac’s waist

17\. He cries and he doesn't always understand why, but he always tries to hide it

18\. Sometimes he would make himself puke in the bathroom during high school, especially when he got rejected. 

19\. He doesn't deserve the world

20\. Mac wants to give it to him anyway


End file.
